Memories
by Aelita Hopper
Summary: What happens when Aelita visits Jeremie.songfic


This is not going to be a long story. this is it. One chapter filled with J/A fluff. Since it is one chapter I am forced to write the fluff.After I write this I am taking it out on the Ice rink.This was a fun story to write!

Disclaimer:I donnot own CL, or the song in the story

I do own a few memories.

Memories

_Look at this photograph_

_Every time I do it makes me laugh_

_How did our eyes get so red?_

_And what the hell is on Joey's head?_

Aelita looked out of the window at her collage. She missed her friends so much. She never could see them. Unless! A crazy idea popped into her head.

"I am going to go visit them. It's only an Hour drive."Aelita thought to herself. She ran, picked up an old book and rushed outside to her car.

"This is going to be great!"Aelita thought

_This is where I grew up_

_I think the present owner fixed it up_

_I never knew we ever went without_

_The second floor is hard for sneakin' out_

She ran into her car and drove off." How do I get to this place..."Aelita said to herself.

"Here is the exit!"Aelita turned the BMW into the exit."Now I am suppose to see the school to my left.There it is."Aelita turned the car into the parking lot."Now what.' Aelita whispered to herself.

Aelita stepped out of her car and went to the office.

"Hello.I am a visitor from music academy. I would like to visit Jeremie Beloplis."(A/N donnot know how to spell that, too lazy to look it up)

_This is where I went to school_

_Most of the time had better things to do_

_Criminal record says I broke in twice_

_I must've done it half a dozen times_

"Yes, his room number is 568."

"Thank you."Aelita said as she rushed off

Finally, Aelita found the room. She knocked on the door.

_I wonder if it's too late_

_Should I go back and try to graduate_

_Life's better now than it was back then_

_If I was them, I wouldn't let me in_

"Who is it?"A familiarly voice said

She didn't answer

Then the door opened.

"Hello Einstein."

"AELITA!" Jeremie shouted as he gave the young lady a hug

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say_

_It's time to say it_

"What are you doing here?"Jeremie asks

"Visiting you Jeremie."Aelita responds

"Aelita you drove down here for me."Jeremie asked

"How else would I show you this."Aelita smirked showing him a book

"What's this?"Jeremie asks

_Goodbye, Goodbye_

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say_

_It's time to say it_

_Goodbye, Goodbye_

"A photo album of our years together."

They sat down on Jeremie's bed and opened the album.

The first picture was Aelita wearing Jeremie's glasses and Jeremie putting his hand on his ears, like elf ears.

"That was my first time on earth."Aelita says pointing to the picture

_Remember the old arcade_

_Blew every dollar that we ever made_

_The cops hated us hangin' out_

_They say somebody went and burned it down_

The next on was Aelita and Jeremie on their first date

I remember that date. That was one of the best nights I had."Jeremie said laughing

_We used to listen to the radio_

_And sing along with every song we'd know_

_We said someday we'd find out how it feels_

_To sing to more than just the steering wheel_

'The next one was Odd. He was stuffing his mouth

"I knew I would leave soon so I took a picture!"Aelita giggled

This kept on going until the came to the last picture. It was Aelita and Jeremie kissing.

"I thought that one was a good one for the last picture."Aelita said as she blushed. Jeremie was blushing too.

_Kim's the first girl I kissed_

_I was so nervous that I nearly missed_

_She's had a couple of kids since then_

_I haven't seen her since God knows when_

"We had such a good time together."Jeremie said and then he took to book and placed it on his desk

"I am not going to leave you now."Jeremie said as he took Aelita and kissed her. Then he picked he up and threw he on the bed. He kissed he softly and it became more passionate . He started to take off her shirt.

Aelita started to remove his top as well.

_I miss that town_

_I miss their faces_

_You can't erase_

_You can't replace it_

"I miss us being together."Aelita whispered to the half naked guy next to her

"Me too."Jeremie said removing her bra, leaving her chest exposed. He started to kiss her neck and worked down to her arm. Then Aelita pulled off Jeremie's pants and kissed his neck as well.

"I love you my princess Aelita" Jeremie whispered

"I love you too my Einstein"

_I miss it now_

_I can't believe it_

_So hard to stay_

_Too hard to leave it_

_If I could relive those days_

_I know the one thing that would never change_

Jeremie removed Aelita skirt and kissed very close to her mouth. Then Jeremie looked at Aelita.She looked like an angel in his arms. He gazed into her deep green eyes. He saw a fire as he kissed her more.

Aelita loved being in Jeremie's arm again. Still it was tiring and she drifted asleep. He looked at the sleeping girl next to him and fell asleep with her.

They finally woke up."I think I should be leaving.Classes are going to start soon."Aelita told Jeremie

"OK, I wouldn't want me to affect your grades."Jeremie said as they got dresses

Jeremie lead her outside."Bye."Jeremie said kissing her."Bye" Aelita said hugging him and stepping in the car.

_Look at this photograph_

_Every time I do it makes me laugh_

_Every time I do it makes me_

Jeremie waved as he saw Aelita drive off. Then Jeremie got a call on his cell.

"Hello Jeremie" Aelita giggled, Then they talked, and talked. etc

_Look at this photograph_

_Every time I do it makes me laugh_

_How did our eyes get so red?_

_And what the hell is on Joey's head?'_

_This is where I grew up_

_I think the present owner fixed it up_

_I never knew we ever went without_

_The second floor is hard for sneakin' out_

_This is where I went to school_

_Most of the time had better things to do_

_Criminal record says I broke in twice_

_I must've done it half a dozen times_

_I wonder if it's too late_

_Should I go back and try to graduate_

_Life's better now than it was back then_

_If I was them, I wouldn't let me in_

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say_

_It's time to say it_

_Goodbye, Goodbye_

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say_

_It's time to say it_

_Goodbye, Goodbye_

_Kim's the first girl I kissed_

_I was so nervous that I nearly missed_

_She's had a couple of_ _Remember the old arcade_

_Blew every dollar that we ever made_

_The cops hated us hangin' out_

_They say somebody went and burned it down_

_We used to listen to the radio_

_And sing along with every song we'd know_

_We said someday we'd find out how it feels_

_To sing to more than just the steering wheel_

_kids since then_

_I haven't seen her since God knows when_

_I miss that town_

_I miss their faces_

_You can't erase_

_You can't replace it_

_I miss it now_

_I can't believe it_

_So hard to stay_

_Too hard to leave it_

_If I could relive those days_

_I know the one thing that would never change_

_Look at this photograph_

_Every time I do it makes me laugh_

_Every time I do it makes me_

That's all of this story. Send in your reviews.PS.I know this story sucks!


End file.
